Destino
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: A história de Toguro e Genkai como “deveria” ter sido mostrada no anime. Desde como se conheceram até a sua última despedida (ok, sou péssima em resumos por favor não julguem minha fic por ele).
1. O passado não esquecido

_Exchanging unbalanced kisses _

_Comes closer to love_

_Both your tears and the sorrowfull lies_

_Sleep in my heart (…)_

_(…) Only by your side, by your side, I want to be…_

_Anbaransu na kiss o shite – Yuyu Hakusho (versão em inglês)_

O passado não esquecido

Tudo tinha se passado uns 50 anos antes. Quando tudo poderia ter sido diferente, por que as coisas haviam tomado o rumo que tomaram? Tudo antes era tão simples: ela, uma garota, treinando ao lado de um rapaz que sempre arrumava desculpas para ficar perto dela.

Talvez fosse errado dizer que, desde aquela época, se amavam... Talvez. Era óbvia a afeição que tinham um pelo outro desde o primeiro instante em que se viram.

"Quem é você?" Ele havia perguntado.

"Meu nome é Genkai. Vim treinar artes marciais. Mas quem quer saber?" Retrucava a garota de cabelos rosa.

"Sou Toguro".Respondera o rapaz mais velho, com um grande sorriso. A verdade é que havia se encantado com a aparência frágil da bela jovem à sua frente, e decidira que iria protege-la, observa-la e ajuda-la enquanto pudesse.

Poucos anos mais tarde

Os cabelos rosa se desmanchavam com o vento, enquanto a garota, sem se importar, desferia fortes e incessantes golpes contra o ar. De longe, Toguro a observava contente com sua evolução. Definitivamente, era uma garota muito forte, com uma beleza fora do comum que só havia aumentado nos anos que se passaram.

Toguro observou, não sem um certo ciúme, a figura que se aproximava de onde Genkai treinava. Não era muito alto, tinha o tamanho de Genkai, cabelos castanhos compridos, pele muito pálida; seu sorriso sarcástico onipresente e seu olhar ameaçador eram muito mais intimidadores que sua figura em si. Seu nome também era Toguro; irmão mais velho do melhor amigo de Genkai, que naquele instante, os observava atentamente.

"O que você quer, Toguro?" Perguntou Genkai no instante em que sentiu a presença do rapaz que se aproximava, o tom enojado usado sempre que falava com o irmão mais velho dos Toguro, tão diferente da voz doce com que falava ao mais novo.

"Por que essa cara? Eu só vim treinar com você. Não é motivo para ficar tão nervosa". Respondeu Toguro Ani na sua voz sempre cínica.

"Porque eu conheço você e suas intenções. E não pretendo ter nada com você nem hoje nem nunca". A jovem retrucou sem se abalar. "E eu estou treinando muito bem; sozinha. Alguém do seu nível só vai atrapalhar. Então... Será que você não sabe quando é para ir embora?".

Toguro Ani não disse palavra. Em vez disso aproximou-se rapidamente de Genkai envolvendo-a em seus braços fortes tentando desesperadamente beija-la, te-la para si. Levou um chute com tamanha força que demorou a perceber o que tinha acontecido. Quando aquela garota havia se tornado tão forte?

"Acho que agora você me entendeu, não?". Disse ela com uma fúria ainda maior contida na voz e no olhar.

O Toguro mais velho virou-se e foi partindo. Tão ou mais furioso que a própria Genkai. Quem era ela para humilha-lo daquele jeito? Mas não importava. Um dia ela com certeza seria sua.

Enquanto isso, o irmão mais novo dos Toguro ainda observava a tudo, com satisfação. Fazia algum tempo que as freqüentes investidas de seu irmão sobre a garota o irritavam; mais precisamente, desde que descobrira seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

Genkai viu satisfeita Toguro ani se afastar; ao mesmo tempo em que notava a presença do irmão mais novo pouco distante dali.

"Que ótimo! Quando eu acabo de me livrar de uma aberração, aparece outra!" Gritou ela meio na brincadeira para o local onde se achava Toguro Otouto.

"Você só está fazendo charme. Aposto que adora toda essa atenção!" Respondeu ele, também brincando, enquanto ia ao encontro da jovem.

"Ah, é! Se outros iguais a vocês começarem a me seguir, já dá pra montar um circo". Disse ela irônica.

"Mas não sabia que você havia ficado tão forte. Se livrou muito fácil do meu irmão."

"Como se tivesse alguma dificuldade em se livrar de um verme como ele". Respondeu sem pensar, emendando logo em seguida. "Não me leve a mal. Não é que eu odeie o seu irmão, mas é que... eu não o suporto! Como vocês dois podem ser tão diferentes?" Perguntou ela corando bem de leve.

"Você já pensou que ele pode gostar mesmo de você?".

"Alguém como ele não é capaz de gostar de alguém de verdade. Ele não é tão profundo assim. Além disso, mesmo que fosse eu não me envolveria com alguém como ele... Eu queria alguém sabe mais gentil, mais inteligente, com mais sentimento e, principalmente... Mais bonito".

Toguro pensava no Genkai acabara de dizer. Queria muito ser a pessoa que se envolveria com ela. Mas, por mais óbvio que fosse, não sabia se ela queria a mesma coisa.

"Quer treinar comigo?" Disse Genkai de súbito, interrompendo os pensamentos do rapaz. "Você pode até ser mais forte que o seu irmão, mas eu ainda ganho fácil de voc".

"Que bom que você não é convencida. E não se esqueça de que eu ensinei boa parte do que você sabe agora".

"Nunca esqueci, Toguro-kun".

Começaram então, a luta. Toguro segurava um pouco sua força, pois ainda era mais forte que Genkai. Mas lutava a sério, vendo que a amiga fazia o mesmo. Passaram algum tempo trocando golpes simples, defendendo-se de cada um deles.

"Você realmente melhorou muito". Comentou ele orgulhoso, quando ambos cansados pararam a luta que terminou empatada.

"Você também não lutou mal. Mas porque segurou a força?".

"Como se você não soubesse. Não queria te machucar". Disse com simplicidade.

"Como se você pudesse". Provocou, mas logo em seguida adquiriu um tom sério. "Mas, você sempre treina a sério. Por que tanto cavalheirismo comigo? Eu mudei sabe? Eu agüento".

"Mas eu não. Iria me odiar se, _por acaso_, acabasse te machucando".

"Você se importa tanto assim comigo?".

"Claro. Você é minha melhor amiga".

"Só isso?" Perguntou ela finalmente chegando aonde queria.

"Como assim?" Toguro se fez de desentendido.

"Típico! Você me entendeu! Mas, se você quer assim, vou ser mais direta. Eu GOSTO de você, Toguro".

Toguro se abaixou para encarar Genkai nos olhos.

"Há quanto tempo?".

"Isso importa?".

"Nem um pouco".Respondeu Toguro, enquanto envolvia a garota em seus braços como imaginara há tanto tempo. Seus lábios inicialmente apenas se roçando de um jeito morno e sem malícia, para, logo em seguida se abrirem deixando que suas línguas se enroscassem num beijo ao mesmo tempo apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Quem visse a cena de fora poderia até achar estranho aquela garota tão pequena envolvida pelos braços de um homem tão grande. Até mesmo os dois se surpreenderam com a naturalidade que tinham nos braços um do outro, com o jeito que pareciam conhecer tão bem os lábios um do outro.

Aquele beijo havia sido o primeiro de muitos. O que sentiam um pelo outro sempre tinha sido mais que óbvio; se amavam, nada mais importava. Mas, a vida tem reviravoltas, muitas das quais ninguém pode prever ou fugir.

Toguro e Genkai acabaram seus treinamentos; foi quando se separaram com a certeza de que muito em breve se encontrariam.

Toguro abriu seu próprio dojo, enquanto Genkai saiu em busca do aprimoramento de suas técnicas. Se reencontraram pouco depois, Genkai já tinha seu próprio templo e Toguro, seus discípulos. A jovem se sentia muito satisfeita ao ver como ele estava feliz. Os dois se encontravam todos os dias, seus sentimentos sem terem diminuído em nada com o passar do tempo.

Mas, como tudo que é bom, durou pouco. Kairen, era um Youkai inimigo de Toguro. Em um dia que o rapaz estava com Genkai e seus aprendizes sozinhos no dojo, Kairen foi até lá e matou-os um a um. Toguro só chegara a tempo de ver o Youkai no meio de todos os cadáveres e de um mar de sangue.

Meses depois, Toguro continuava se culpando pelo que acontecera. Genkai esteve cada minuto ao seu lado na vã tentativa de consola-lo.

"Não foi culpa sua. Ninguém poderia te-lo impedido. Ficar aí se culpando não vai facilitar a vida de ninguém!". Disse ela, enfim perdendo a paciência.

"Você não entende! Você não estava lá!".

"Por favor, Toguro". Disse carinhosamente. "Ninguém pode mudar o passado. Você deve esquecer, e tentar ir em frente".

"Não tem como. Da mesma forma que ninguém pode mudar o passado, você não vai poder mudar a minha decisão agora".

"O que você pretende?". Perguntou apreensiva.

"Vou embora. Mas não se preocupe. Nos veremos de novo".

"Toguro..." pensou Genkai, quando o viu partir. "Você não pôde deixar isso para trás... Mas conseguiu esquecer tudo o que eu significava para você. Ainda assim, espero te ver de novo um dia".

Foi assim que Toguro deixou tudo para trás, partindo. Retornou justamente na época em que ele e Genkai foram convidados para o torneio das trevas. Quando Genkai o viu, desejou que Toguro jamais tivesse voltado. Tinha imaginado tantas vezes aquele reencontro. Mas não com _aquele _Toguro. Ele era outra pessoa, não aquele que ela amava. Irradiava uma energia triste, fria, impessoal.

"O que aconteceu com você?".

"O inevitável; mudei. Treinei; agora estou mais forte".

"Você quer mesmo entrar nesse torneio?".

"Você sabe que sim. E também sabe o porqu".

"Sempre a vingança. Você deveria esquecer. Não pode se culpar para sempre".

"Você realmente quer vencer pelo cansaço, não é? Eu não vou desistir. Além disso, vingança, não é o único motivo para eu entrar nesse torneio".

"... A opção é sua, se você vai entrar saiba que eu estarei ao seu lado".

O torneio não poderia ter sido mais fácil. Toguro sempre havia buscado aumentar sua força o quanto fosse possível; nos meses em que esteve fora, parecia ter se superado. Genkai também mostrava o quanto suas técnicas estavam desenvolvidas.

Até a chegada do dia em que tudo mudou de uma maneira irreversível e definitiva. Era o dia da última luta do torneio o irmão mais novo dos Toguro contra Kairen. Foi uma luta rápida; com uma força descomunal e apenas vingança em mente Toguro matou o Youkai de uma forma tão violenta como havia sido a morte de seus discípulos.

Declarada a vitória do time de Toguro, foi anunciado que cada integrante da equipe tinha direito a um prêmio. Genkai não sabia o que Toguro queria, mas tinha certeza de que deveria falar com ele antes que fosse tarde.

"Você conseguiu. Vingou seus discípulos. Pode parar de se culpar, agora?".

Toguro demorou a responder, mas alguma coisa em seu olhar dizia a Genkai que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

"O que você pretende pedir, Toguro?". Perguntou ela preocupada.

"O que eu sempre quis. Força, e principalmente não ter que me sujeitar à passagem do tempo".

"... Mas... Então você..."

"Vou me tornar um youkai".

"Você vai deixar mesmo _tudo_ para trás... Por quê?". Perguntava ela de olhos arregalados.

"Qual é o _seu_ desejo?".

"Algo que eles não podem me conceder. Volte para mim".

Toguro parou por um segundo encarando Genkai nos olhos. Não disse nada, seu olhar falava por si só: 'nunca mais'.

A garota olhou para baixo os cabelos rosa caindo sobre o rosto. Se esforçava para conter as lágrimas, que caíam aos poucos, molhando o chão. Ambos esperavam que aquela fosse a última vez que se encontrariam, pois achavam que nenhum dos dois agüentaria uma próxima vez.

N/A: OK... mais um melodrama by Lyra (fazer o que se eh só o que eu sei fazer XDDDD ninguém merece...) bom a fic não para por aqui naum... ainda tem os capitulos 2 e 3... Por favor quem leu deixa uma review... não custa nada... afinal vc já leu a fic mesmo oq custa gastar um ou dois minutinhos deixando review? além disso, aí eu fico feliz nn Lyra infantil XD soh nao me humilhem mtu, plz... ah! e Dark Faye mtu obrigada msm por ter lido a minha fic e me incentivado a postar.... nunca teria tido coragem se vc naum tivesse incentivado!!!! valeu msm!

bjus

Lyra


	2. Vivendo o presente

_Eu sei que o meu coração, agora dói_

_O vento suave traz_

_Um olhar, que te encontra em qualquer lugar_

_Estamos frente à frente _

_Enquanto a noite cai_

_e vai aos poucos envolvendo nossas mão assim_

_Enquanto tudo se desfaz..._

Sayonara Bye Bye – Yuyu hakusho 

Vivendo o presente

Dentro de seu templo, uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa, olhava pela janela pensativa. 50 anos passados presentes em seu rosto.

Já havia um dia, desde que ela recebera um convite para participar novamente do Torneio das Trevas. Desde o final do último, 50 anos antes, jurara para si mesma que nunca mais entraria nesse torneio.

Se enganava dizendo a si mesma que havia aceitado apenas porque seu discípulo, Yusuke Urameshi participaria. Mas sabia que antes desse motivo, o que a levara mais do que tudo a voltar ao torneio era saber que _ele_ estaria lá. Apesar de por um lado não querer vê-lo depois de 50 anos, a saudade era mais forte.

Porém decidiu que ninguém saberia de sua presença no torneio. Genkai entrou mascarada e sem nome no time Urameshi. Nem mesmo os integrantes do time sabiam quem ela era.

Durante o torneio viu Toguro; o viu lutando. Realmente não era o mesmo. Usando uma parte muito pequena de sua força podia derrotar qualquer adversário. Definitivamente, se a força era seu objetivo, ele o havia atingido.

Toguro também observara o time Urameshi lutando. Sabia que Yusuke era discípulo de Genkai, e queria lutar contra ele, tinha certeza de que Yusuke tinha os mesmos valores que Genkai quanto à amizade, força, coragem. Queria ver se os ideais da mestra eram fortes como ela sempre levou a crer que eram. Mas, mais do que Yusuke, quem realmente intrigava Toguro naquela equipe era a garota mascarada. Ainda não tinha absoluta certeza, mas percebeu que a energia que emanava da garota era extremamente familiar para ele. Foi no começo do torneio que Toguro pôde confirmar suas suspeitas. No calor da luta, a máscara acabou sendo rasgada revelando um rosto que apenas aqueles que conheceram Genkai há 50 anos poderiam reconhecer. Os olhos castanhos, o rosto delicado, os cabelos cacheados rosa que lhe caíam nos olhos. Toguro não se sentia nem um pouco surpreso em vê-la novamente, ao contrário, isso era bem esperado.

Mais tarde foi revelado o segredo de Genkai e de sua suposta juventude. Na quarta luta do time Urameshi, Toguro percebeu a falta de energia de Genkai, por ter passado sua doutrina a Yusuke. Temeu pela derrota dela; mas observou com orgulho que 'sua menina' havia se tornado forte demais. Mesmo com a pouca energia com que se encontrava venceu ambos os adversários que enfrentou.

Foi depois dessa luta que tudo tomou um rumo drástico. Genkai despediu-se de seus amigos antes de se encontrar com aquele homem que um dia conheceu melhor que ninguém. Sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

Naquela floresta, no instante em que os dois "amigos" observaram um ao outro, foi quando o tempo parou.

"Você envelheceu".

"E você não mudou nada".

Na verdade, embora os dois estivessem muito decepcionados, um com o outro, de alguma forma sabiam que o que viam naquele momento não importava. Mas, agora que estavam ali, não tinha volta.

"Por que você me chamou aqui?".

"Para mostrar a você o quão cruel é a passagem do tempo. Olhe para mim. 50 anos se passaram e eu estou aqui, no auge da minha força. Enquanto você está acabada. Não é mais nem a sombra da Genkai que eu conheci".

-----Toguro POV ----

"(...) Enquanto você está acabada. Não é mais nem a sombra da Genkai que eu conheci". Eu sabia que estava mesmo dizendo aquilo e com aparente convicção. Mas no fundo, o que mais me assolou naquele momento, foi a dúvida. Eu olhava para aquela mulher na minha frente e tentava me convencer de que ela não era ninguém.

Me agarrava a fundo na minha teoria de que o que realmente importava era força, a juventude. Mas vendo-a ali na minha frente, sua expressão sem ao menos um traço de apreensão ou medo, me senti intimidado por ela. Me lembrei de tudo o que havia aprendido ao seu lado. Quase me arrependi das minhas decisões. Mas estava convicto de que tudo que eu havia feito até agora era porque eu tinha merecido. Mas ela não merecia sofrer comigo.

Porém, se eu quisesse que Urameshi entendesse o caminho que eu havia seguido, era preciso um certo sacrifício; meu e dela. Lutávamos; eu ainda segurava minha força, sem muita consciência de que o estava fazendo. Percebi que, com aquela atitude, estava simplesmente menosprezando aquela mulher incrível e todo o seu poder. Lutei com mais força, mesmo não querendo.

Ela se defendia bem, mas não o bastante. Não tinha mais energias para atacar de forma que causasse dano. Pude ainda vislumbrar, por um instante, a Genkai de 50 anos antes, enquanto ela reunia energias para um último ataque. Foi quando fiz o maior sacrifício da minha vida. Desferi o golpe final.

----- Genkai POV ------

Quando vi aquele homem parado diante de mim, não sei se demonstrei, mas senti medo. Tentei não exteriorizar meus sentimentos, mas era difícil. Apesar do desprezo que eu tinha por tudo o que ele havia se tornado, não conseguia conter todos os sentimentos que passei 50 anos reprimindo.

Sentia minha energia se esvaindo. Naquele momento mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia derrota-lo. Mas eu não queria. Me esquivei como pude de seus golpes. Percebi, com uma certa raiva, que ele ainda segurava sua força. Realmente, certas coisas não mudam. Sempre cavalheiro.

Ele continuava repetindo sobre o quanto eu era fraca. Nunca soube se foi para me incentivar a lutar naquele momento. Talvez no fundo ele tivesse inveja da decisão que eu pude tomar. Acho que se ele pudesse teria feito o mesmo. Envelhecido ao meu lado, como eu sempre quis. Para mim ainda não estava claro o que o tinha levado a tomar todas aquelas atitudes.

Toguro aumentou a intensidade de sua força, percebendo a ofensa que sempre foi pra mim ele não lutar a sério. Eu sabia como aquela luta acabaria. Estranhamente não senti medo. Já estava sem forças.

Fui tentar um último golpe, reunindo todas as minhas energias, retomando a minha forma jovem. Foi quando ele desferiu seu último golpe. Naquela hora pude ouvir Yusuke chegando, vindo me ajudar.

Eu não sentia dor, só cansaço. Não estava nem mesmo triste por ter sido fatalmente ferida justamente por quem? Eu finalmente havia entendido o que ele queria. Percebido sua dor em nossa última luta. Não pude evitar ficar feliz em saber que ele não havia deixado de se importar.

Yusuke me segurou, esperando que houvesse ainda alguma chance de em salvar. Mas eu já tinha, praticamente morrido. Minhas últimas palavras foram ditas para Yusuke, mas eu tenho certeza que Toguro entendeu que a mensagem era para ele.

"Yusuke" eu dizia com voz fraca. "Agora você entende o que ele fez? Ele fugiu Yusuke. Fugiu da passagem do tempo, sempre tão cruel. Pela força ele abandonou tudo, seus amigos, sua alma... Não faça o que ele fez".

--------- Final do torneio – Urameshi vs. Toguro ----------

Tinha sido uma luta difícil. Mas para Toguro, sua derrota não havia sido uma surpresa. Pelo menos havia podido retribuir uma parte de tudo o que Genkai fizera por ele. Ensinara ao seu discípulo o valor de tudo o que ele, Toguro, havia deixado para trás. Agora só restava esperar a morte e o que viesse depois.

-X-X-X

N/A: Ok, naum sei pq eu ainda acho que alguém vai ler essa coisa gigante mas, anyway, dois jah foram soh tem mais um cap... bom, por favor quem chegou até aqui deixa review vai? E Faye, de novo, valeu o incentivo...

bjus a todos

Lyra


	3. Temendo o futuro

_A dor que traz o adeus _

_De alguém que vive em meus sonhos_

_Quero estar mais perto_

_Dessa luz que é o seu olhar_

_No frio da cidade_

_Eu só vejo solidão_

_A força da bondade tão distante da ilusão _

_Eu só quero tocar em suas mãos_

_Te ter mais perto de mim_

_E sentir o abraço teu_

_Que esse momento nunca tenha fim (...)_

_Daydream generation - Yuyu Hakusho_

Temendo o futuro

---Mundo Espiritual – Escritório de Koenma---

"Você tem certeza mesmo que é para lá que gostaria de ir?" perguntava o príncipe do Mundo Espiritual.

"Sim". Respondeu Toguro.

"Mas por que?".

"É o que eu quero".

"Muito bem". Respondeu Koenma "Se é o que você quer..." E pediu para que acompanhassem Toguro ao Portão que levava ao pior dos infernos. Por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer, Toguro não sentia medo. A única coisa que tinha em mente era a tristeza por não poder te-la visto uma última vez. Mas talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Seria muito difícil dizer adeus.

Toguro foi levado até um portão imponente pelo qual seguiu. O caminho pelo qual andava era como uma ponte de terra, ligada a outros caminhos para lugares diferentes do Mundo Espiritual. Tudo à sua volta estava parcialmente encoberto pela névoa e o único som que ouvia, era o de sua própria respiração e seus passos.

Foi quando a viu, parada à sua frente, ainda jovem; os cabelos presos numa trança. Estava mais bela do que nunca. Olhou fundo em seus olhos, agradeceu por estar de óculos escuros impedindo Genkai de enxergar toda a dúvida e tristeza de seu olhar.

"Não imaginava que você descobriria que eu iria seguir por este caminho". Disse ele, se esforçando ao máximo para que sua voz soasse confiante.

"Foi uma intuição. Você pretende seguir por este caminho mesmo? A sua expiação já foi mais que suficiente. Você sabe que a culpa não foi sua. Naquela hora ninguém poderia ter feito nada. Mas mesmo depois do torneio você continuou se punindo e se culpando... Já não foi o bastante?".

"Você não me conhece mais. Depois daquilo tudo mudou. Eu só tinha um objetivo: ficar forte. Depois daquilo pude finalmente fazer o que queria. Sou até grato por tudo ter acontecido".

"Mentira!". Gritou ela antes que pudesse se conter.

"Genkai. Não se preocupe mais comigo. Você ainda tem muito o que fazer. Yusuke, ele precisa de você. Ele ainda vai se tornar muito mais forte. Mas se errar o caminho vai acabar como eu. Não deixe que ele cometa o mesmo erro que eu; cuide dele mais um pouco".

"Mesmo agora, você só consegue falar no adversário que o derrotou? A sua estupidez é impressionante". Comentou ela sorrindo de leve. "Nem mesmo morto, consegue largar a sua estupidez".

"Vou sentir sua falta". Disse ele tirando os óculos para que ela pudesse finalmente ver em seus olhos tudo o que ele passara 50 anos se recusando a mostrar. Seus sentimentos. Seus verdadeiros sentimentos. "Eu t..."

"Por favor, não diga. Só vai tornar tudo ainda mais difícil". Disse com a voz trêmula. "Eu passei 50 anos pedindo isso, mas você nunca me ouviu. Não sei o que mudaria pedir agora, mas, por favor, não vá. Volte para mim. Eu sei que deixariam você voltar à vida".

"Como você disse, você sempre me fez essa pergunta e eu sempre te dei a mesma resposta. Por favor, entenda".

"Então... Me deixe ir com você. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, não é agora que vou te abandonar". Disse ela as lágrimas, que ela há muito havia desistido de conter, escorrendo livremente pelo rosto.

"Não. Eu não quero levar você comigo. Eu sempre quis que você me odiasse por tudo o que eu fiz, para que você nunca quisesse vir atrás de mim".

"Acho que nunca cheguei a te odiar. Nem conseguiria. Mesmo agora que, novamente, você vai me deixar". Disse ela se aproximando cada vez mais de Toguro.

Ele se ajoelhou para falar com ela cara a cara.

"Você me deu este conselho anos atrás, mas eu não podia segui-lo. Espero que você o faça. Esqueça. Não se prenda a lembranças, o que passou, passou. Não fique triste. Não por mim".

"Toguro..." Seus rostos se aproximaram. Os lábios se encostaram suavemente, logo em seguida, se abriram para que as línguas dos dois se enroscassem uma última vez, lutando por espaço, num beijo sôfrego, apaixonado. O último beijo.

"Eu te amo". Disse ele, logo em seguida se virando continuando seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Genkai olhava atônita Toguro desaparecendo pouco a pouco no meio da névoa. Estava perdendo o único homem que tinha amado e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"Toguro!". Gritou com todas as forças. Ele parou, sem se virar; uma lágrima solitária que Genkai nunca pôde ver, escorrendo pelo canto do olho. "Eu também" disse ela, por fim.

Ele se virou sem dizer mais nada, não havia o que dizer... Se tudo tivesse sido diferente... Teria dado qualquer coisa, para que naquela hora, na ponte, durante aquele beijo, tudo tivesse parado, deixado de existir e os dois pudessem ter ficado eternamente lá, sem nunca ter dito adeus...

Genkai continuava olhando fixamente o caminho pelo qual Toguro desaparecera. Sabia que, mesmo que quisesse, ela também não conseguiria seguir seu conselho. Já não podia mais esquece-lo. Não definitivamente. A ligação entre os dois já era forte demais. Ficou ali por mais alguns instantes, tendo a certeza de que ela e Toguro jamais estariam completamente separados, pois ele levava consigo para o inferno uma parte de sua alma. E ela teria sempre a lembrança dele.

FIM

N/A: Agora acabou mesmo! Bom sem mais comentários... Faye valeu mesmo por ter lido minha fic antes e pelos reviews nn e pra quem leu tbm domo arigatou! se puderem deixar um review...

É isso

Sayonara

Lyra


End file.
